50 Spovarific Sentences!
by grungekitty
Summary: I saw this and HAD to do it! 50 words you have to make sentences out of based on a pairing. Get ready for SPOVA!


**Ok guys...sorry I haven't been around, I was-**

**Olivia: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**

**Cloë: Making an author's note?**

**Olivia: NOOOO! YOU HAVE TO START NOW! BEFORE OUR INSPO LEAVES!**

**Cloë: Right...I guess that makes sen-**

**Olivia: NO TIME! ABRIDGE IT!**

**Cloë: Ok! Was reading "50 MechaShipping Sentence Drabbles" by Karly-Ninja-of-Mist and wanted to do one myself.**

**Olivia: More explanation later.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

**1. Miracle**

It was a miracle she ever fell for him.

**2. Locked**

Nova used to be so locked up before SPRX came into her heart.

**3. Rainbow**

There's a reason red and yellow are close to each other on the rainbow.

**4. Fireplace**

Nova was like his fire place, she kept him warm and was very important, but he still needed to be careful.

**5. Makeup**

SPRX had to laugh when Nova tried on make-up, it was too funny that she was beautiful no matter how much she screwed it up!

**6. More**

Nova always wanted more of SPRX.

**7. Million**

SPRX was one in a million, the only one that could possibly make Nova love him more for acting like a dork.

**8. World**

SPRX's world would just crumble if Nova wasn't in it.

**9. Passion**

SPRX had a passion for making Nova smile.

**10. Life**

SPRX's whole life revolved around Nova.

**11. Chocolate**

He was like chocolate, sweet and impossible to have "just a taste".

**12. Family**

Their family knew it would happen.

**13. Never**

Nova would have never admitted it if he wasn't in danger.

**14. Inside**

After she said it, she had to let him inside her heart.

**15. House**

SPRX would be her shelter, house, and castle.

**16. Forever**

Nova would kept his impulsive butt safe forever.

**17. Key**

Patience is key in their relationship.

**18. Song**

The song he sang was sweet, but Nova still teases him about the singing.

**19. Odd**

Their relationship was an odd type, but it worked just fine for them.

**20. Roses**

Nova loved it when SPRX blushed, his face turned the color of roses in spring.

**21. Cold**

SPRX promised to never let her be cold again.

**22. Laugh**

Her laugh was all he needed some days.

**23. Marriage**

SPRX thought about marriage, but it probably wouldn't happen for a long time, took enough to tell her he loved her!

**24. Connected**

Their connection went deeper than even the power primate.

**25. Blankets**

A kiss under the blankets in the morning put a smile on his face for the whole day.

**26. Pillow**

He'd make a joke, and she'd hit him with the nearest pillow.

**27. Wrist**

He didn't even get out the door before she grabbed his wrist and scolded him for risking his life without her.

**28. Eyes**

He could just swim in those smiling pink eyes.

**29. Rain**

Standing in the rain, fur soaked, only _they_ could look at each other call the other one a mess, then kiss each other.

**30. Heaven**

The only heaven that was worth anything to SPRX was Nova.

**31. Silence**

SPRX found silence uncomfortable, but she made it ok.

**32. Sacrifice**

Nova knew SPRX would sacrifice himself for her, and there was nothing that scared her more.

**33. Soft**

SPRX loved how soft Nova's pink eyes looked when they looked at him.

**34. Summer**

Nova loved going for a summer joyride in SPRX's ship.

**35. Rich**

Nova loved the his rich black eyes when they looked at her with that look of complete and utter love.

**36. Practice**

Nova laughed when she caught SPRX practicing his smirk in the mirror, she knew it!

**37. Addicted**

Nova was completely addicted to every little quirk SPRX had and did.

**38. Secrets**

SPRX kept no secrets from her...except maybe surprises.

**39. Medicine**

There wouldn't be a medicine in the universe that could cure the sadness SPRX would feel if Nova died.

**40. Tears**

Nova's tears were the only thing stronger than the fire of hate's hold on SPRX.

**41. Fear**

Fear was all SPRX felt after he hurt her, until she kissed him that is.

**42. Gift**

Nova didn't care what gifts SPRX brought, just that SPRX smiled when she opened them.

**43. Smile**

SPRX could stare at her smile for hours.

**44. Sky**

Nova was worried and impressed at the same time when she watched him zip through the sky.

**45. Fur** (Cause robot monkey's don't have "Hair", they have "Fur")

She loved how his fur felt.

**46. Hearts**

Everyone saw the hearts in his eyes when she kissed him.

**47. Unbreakable**

What they had was unbreakable by any force, good or evil.

**48. Nature**

Nothing man-made or found in nature could compare to their love.

**49. Shattered**

She'd be shattered without him, just as he would without her.

**50. Harmony**

His stupid jokes, her violent threats, his impulsive stunts, and her trigger happy swings all lead to some weird kind of harmony.

* * *

***phew* done!**

**so anyways**

**Where I've been...well...I'm not sure o.O?**

**I've been reading ninjago fanfic (That's a pretty good show (and I know...LEGOS!? I'm still lost on that too!))**

**So the fic I mentioned above was a ninjago fic.**

**it was a NyaxJay**

**I was thinking "hey, wouldn't this be cute for spova?"**

**and I hadn't posted in so long**

**at "tears" I jumped up and bolted for my computer**

**The other reason I've been missing is because my inspo keeps running off and going on vacation!**

**So I was in a rush before that happened again.**

**Hopefully i'll get back on this.**

**ALSO!**

**I noticed that the ninjago archive is being...well...**

**Like NOBODY is writing any fics that don't involve romance!**

**I mean, it's possible to write in a different genre! I know! I've done it!**

**so before I rant anymore, I'll get to the point,**

**I've been throwing around the idea of making some ninjago fanfics JUST to prove that you can write fics without romance!**

**You guys don't care? Think I shouldn't? Want me to do it? Or want whichever would get more SRMTHFG! fics out?**

**Let me know k?**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
